familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Pmalish
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Moli.wikia (Talk) 15:07, 12 August 2009 Back into it, boots and all! Hello! Great flurry of activity today, with your Williams tree pages looking OK. You must be pleased with the improvements to the input forms since your first visit. Seems we need to improve that template on the model place page. Have you any ideas? Final comment for now (after only a brief skim of your pages): an unknown surname is preferably shown as "Unknown" rather than "????". The person can then be one of a growing number on a hndis page, such as Elizabeth Unknown, and maybe strike a chord with someone else looking at such a page. The time may come when we can use Semantic MediaWiki for that sort of sleuthing, but manual methods work at present. Happy hunting! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Good work! http://familypedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=David_Ross_%281800-1888%29&s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=454741 And other things you're doing. Very pleasing. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Ahnentafel v. ancestry tree Hello again. I'm pleased to see you energetically giving some of my ancestors separate pages for descendants and ancestors. But I wonder about the value of adding a separate page for where a page is in standard "showfacts" form and therefore has a "/tree" subpage. goes to only five generations, which is no better than /tree, and it puts a big load on the servers and is less useful for immediate visual depiction of ancestral lines. I like ahnentafel numbers too, but they're basically just a means to an end. The Ahnentafel was a good idea when we had only info pages. But for showfacts pages I doubt if it's worth adding. Have you a real urge to add the ahnentafel page when there's a /tree page? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Robin, :Thank you for your support and words of encouragement so far. :I guess that I was of the philosophy that the more types of information and navigation options displayed on each page the better and hadn't honestly really considered the implications on server load or the fact that such limitations may exist. Although, if this is the case, then I tend to agree... particularly given that no extra generations are displayed. :However, along similar lines I also tend to wonder about the categorisation of locations to the "nth" degree and what implications such a policy may hold for the future, for example, when a researcher may be trying to search for a particular matching individual but is unsure of the exact place of birth other than a general location or region, especially for very common names (e.g. a John Smith born in either 1885/1886 somewhere on the Yorkshire/Derbyshire/Nottinghamshire border). :Searching through every possible individual with the matching name within the relevant Surname category, or alternatively through every possible birth location category, may prove unfeasible in such a circumstance even if the exact person is already on Familypedia somewhere. :I'm sure that the Semantic MediaWiki software may be able to provide a cleverer solution to such a problem somehow by discounting those individuals which can be eliminated automatically (and would be something that would really set this website apart). :I suppose that this is only an issue for the far future though when many hundreds of thousands of individuals may be in the database, and is a bridge that may only have to be crossed when we get there! I'm the type of person that often likes to ponder over the "bigger picture" and explore what sort of new and exciting possibilities the future may hold. So far, this website appears to offer great promise and unique new opportunities (global collaboration and consensus surely trumps the error prone aggregate mess that Ancestry.com can create!). :Long may this great concept flourish! :Pmalish 03:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC) subpages Thanks for subpages for Agnes of Aquitaine (aft1060-c1078). Unless you have a particular and urgent interest in this individual, there is no need to add these pages manually. user:rtolbot follows me around to perform these tasks. rtol 16:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Ivy Smith (1904-) Hello again. Our software expert has been doing comparisons and wonders whether two Ivy Smiths might be the same. Striking coincidences. Both have mother Emily Larby - not the commonest of names - and daughter Betty Dunn. However, although each father is "Ernest", the fathers have different middle names and ancestry. Please have a look at: *Ivy Maria Smith (1904-2000)/tree - originating from User:Cv-s and User:124.183.147.249 *Ivy Smith (1904-)/tree - originating from User:Pmalish and User:124.179.97.216 and see whether the other contributors can help resolve this. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:36, August 17, 2015 (UTC)